legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grateful Dud
The Grateful Dud is the twelfth episode of ''LEGO Friends TV Series ''. Synopsis At the Country Club where she teaches, Mia's heroic rescue of a puppy and horse earns the gratitude of their owner, Fiona. Plot (Spoilers) One Saturday Morning, Olivia and Mia helped Aunt Sophie in her Veterinary Clinic. After Olivia ended a call at the front desk, Aunt Sophie cured Stephanie and Andrea's bunnies, Daisy and Jazz. Then Olivia asked Sophie if Stephanie and Andrea stop cuddling and say something sweet with their bunnies, and Sophie answered they will stop if their distracted and Sophie calls Emma next in line. Then Andrea asks Mia if she is working on Saturday too and Mia answered yes and said she was earning a little extra money to buy her horse a new saddle and Stephanie invited her friends to meet them in Heartlake Cupcake Café (which they called Cupcake Heaven). While their leaving, a woman carrying her bulldog came in, crashing the door and saying there's a calamity then said her dog was sad. Then Olivia wondered why her dog is sad. Then Mia comes in Front Desk and look the dog and saw a splinter at the paw and Mia pull it out. Then the woman is so happy that her dog is happy and she said Mia was a "saint". Mia said it was a part of being veterinarian but the woman said she was really a "saint". Then she hugged Mia and said "I Love this Girl!" and left the clinic, crashing the door. After she left, Sophie asked what the loud noise was. Mia responded with "I'm not sure, a human hurricane?!" After that interruption, Mia & Sophie take a ride in the Horse Vet Trailer and Mia said it was larger than her house. Fun Facts * The name of this episode is a reference to an American rock band formed in 1965. * According to Fiona, the red soup on a stick are Borscht, so they derive their color from beetroot. She can't remember what the green ones are, but says they may be chicken noodle. * The girls are seen in their Streaks uniforms from Slam Dunk in this episode. Errors * While Mia is talking to the stable manager about a teaching job, one of the stable locking bolts in the background moves from open to closed during the scene. Gallery FionaHugsMia.png|Fiona hugs Mia Mia'sHugWhiplash.png|Mia finds out that hugs from Fiona result in whiplash MiaHorseSurfing.png|Mia invented a new sport, horse surfing. FionaRibCrackingHugForMia.png|Oww! My rib! Sophie is going to have to give Mia medical care now. UB_Brs.png|When no-one was looking, the horse moved the bolt. MiaStillSmiling.png|24 hours later and Mia is still smiling. SoupsOnSticks.png|Soups on Sticks MiaDepressedOliviaSnarky.png|Mia is depressed, Olivia is snarky. MiaIsAfraidOfSoupStick.png|Mia is afraid of Soup Stick. OME_Ewww.png|Ewww!!!! OliviaAnnoyed.png|Olivia is annoyed with Fiona. FionaLiftoffHugForMia.png|Another Fiona hug for Mia and they're still painful! MiaShockScared.png|Mia scared of Fiona! MiaCrying.png|And now Mia is crying! SoupOnSticksIsIcky.png|Everyone is having this reaction to Soup on Sticks. StreaksTeam.png|Streaks uniforms. ThisIsAlwaysMyFavoritePart.png|This is always my favorite part. SnivelIsBoring.png|Snivel is boring. Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:Season 3